Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-6$ and the quantity of $9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $3$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $9x$ $9x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (9x - 6) = \color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ $3(9x-6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(9x-6)-9$.